Guilt and Love
by Lycanboy666
Summary: After Sara's soul is rescued Thea still wrestles with the guilt of what happened, but she is not the only one... Barry Allen comes to Star City to wrestle with his own guilt of everything that had happened. will they both help each other through their pain and what does it mean for their future?


Guilt and Love

(A Thea and Barry fanfic as requested by 'nigtwing350'so I hope you enjoy)

Thea wandered the street after a hard day with her brother Oliver Queen, Sara had recently brought back from the dead and her soul had been restored curtsey of Oliver's friend so everything was as it should be but deep down Thea could not find it in her heart to go to see her, she still felt the guilt festering deep within her for killing Sara in the beginning even though she knew it was Merlyn's fault for drugging her but she was the one who still released the Arrows that killed her and there was no way back from that.

Barry sped through the city after coming to Star City for a way to escape the problems of Central City, he too carried a heavy burden of guilt inside him… Ronnie's death weighed heavily on his mind and with the pressure of Harrison Wells from Earth 2 arriving in the city so right now he was basically weathering his own storm with Zoom so in the end it was piling up on him.

Thea was entered the park, the soft breeze blowing against her softly which felt pretty good to her when she spotted Oliver's friend Barry sitting on a bench nearby.

"Barry" Thea smiled as Barry turned to her and gave her a beaming smile "Hey Thea" he greeted and she grinned taking a spot up next to him.

"So what brings you to Star City?" she asked and he shrugged "I needed to get away… the question is what brings you out at this time?" he asked and she shrugged back "I needed to get some air"

Barry and Thea met before when Oliver had left the team to live a normal life with Felicity Smoak, Barry knew the full story as she did about Barry.

"We've resurrected Sara Lance" Thea revealed and Barry nodded "And let me guess… something went wrong?"

Thea nodded her head "She came back without her soul… she tried to kill me"

"Are you ok?" Barry asked concerned and she nodded "We got her soul back though but…" Barry nodded finishing her sentence off for her "You don't want to face her… you still feel guilty"

"I killed her Barry… of course I feel guilty" Thea closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It was not your fault, you were drugged" Barry took her hand in his, a small spark passed between them but they were too busy to notice.

"It does not matter Barry… I still killed her" she gave a soft sob as Barry wrapped his arms around her.

"We all have to accept the guilt of the things we cause… me: I failed to save my mom and caused the black hole above Central City which killed many people… including my best friends husband who died saving the city now every day I have to look her in the eyes knowing I failed to save the man she loved" Barry gave her hand a light squeeze "But we cannot let our guilt weigh us down forever… now you have a chance to face reality and do what you need to, go see Sara" Thea wanted to argue but she knew there was no way to argue against Barry so she nodded her head and he smiled giving her head a kiss before speeding her off to Laurel's where she is staying.

Forgiveness:

Barry and Thea arrived at Laurels apartment and Thea wanted nothing more than to go in and throw herself on a sword to prove how sorry she was for doing what she did even though she was drugged, she had no idea on what to expect when she entered the apartment but she had to try and make things right.

Barry gave her hand a squeeze and Thea smiled replying by squeezing his hand softly, sparks were still passing between them and they were noticing especially Barry whose heart seemed to miss constant beats when she smiled.

Taking a deep breath Thea knocked the door and waited patiently and soon Laurel answered "Thea… what you doing out at this time? It's not safe for you to be on your own" Laurel said going to over protective mode even though she knew Thea could handle herself but she was surprised to see Barry "Oh maybe you're safer than I thought" she smirked as she watched Thea blush "Can I see Sara?" Thea asked and Laurel nodded her head "Sure… is everything ok?" she asked and Thea nodded "I have to make things right" she went into the room where Sara was sitting on the couch, Laurel looked to Barry confused "It's the only way to release some of the guilt from her" Laurel nodded and walked into the room after a few minutes with Barry following and they smiled seeing Thea's arms wrapped around Sara's body whilst Sara had her own arms wrapped around her body, Thea was sobbing hard into her neck whilst Sara was doing her best calm her down… Laurel explained the whole story to Sara earlier when they got back.

"It's ok Thea, I don't blame you… Merlyn did this to us all" Sara whispered planting a soft kiss to Thea's cheek.

"I am so sorry" Thea whimpered and Sara smiled hugging her tight before releasing her "You got nothing to be sorry for… now go home and get some rest" Thea nodded and got up off the couch and Barry lifted her up and sped off out the apartment.

Sara smiled and looked to Laurel "You're going to have to explain about him" Laurel giggled "He got struck by lightning and can go faster than the speed of sound" Sara smirked "I wonder if he does everything fast… Thea will have trouble walking afterwards" Laurel spit up her coffee causing Sara to laugh hard "Don't let Oliver hear you say that otherwise he'd be chasing Barry around the Arrow Cave" Laurel and Sara laughed heartily until Laurel sobered up "You know Thea is never going to forgive herself" Sara nodded her head "Merlyn is going to pay for what he did… drugging his own daughter to kill me" Sara said and Laurel nodded "He will… you going to be ok with Thea?" Laurel asked and Sara smiled softly "She is not to blame, she was drugged and had no control… I can see she is in pain" Laurel nodded her head "Yeah… she is" Sara smirked "Maybe Barry can give her a good time" Laurel looked confused until she groaned "Sara that's gross" she laughed and headed off to her room "Goodnight Sara" "Goodnight Laurel" Laurel smiled "Sara" Sara looked to Laurel "I am glad to have you back" Sara smiled and they both headed into their rooms to sleep.

The night of Love:

Barry and Thea arrived back at her apartment a few minutes later and Thea invited Barry in for a drink, Barry was happy to since he was in no hurry to get back to Central city, Barry and Thea were laughing and joking about many of their own adventures and the night drew even darker, Barry was happy to talk to talk to Thea because they had a few things in common which is the guilt they carried.

Barry got to his feet and he smiled "I had fun… I better get back" Thea tried not to look down so she smiled sadly and got to her feet to show him out but instead they just stood there looking at each other until they both collided and their mouths mashed together, kissing passionately and hungrily as their arms wrapped around the others body tight, Thea moaned as Barry went for her neck biting and kissing hungrier, her gasps and moans grew louder as they stumbled about the main room, their hands roaming each over's bodies as they grew impatient for human contact of skin to skin but unfortunately Barry and Thea's luck was against them.

The door opened and Barry and Thea froze at the sound of Oliver's voice "Barry!" Barry and Thea's lips separated as they looked to the door, Oliver and Felicity was standing there with wide eyes in shock, Thea blushed and Barry smiled nervously "Hey Oliver, Felicity" he greeted and Thea positioned herself behind Barry from her brother's wrath "Barry… come here" Thea smiled about to tell Barry to run until Felicity grabbed Oliver's arm and dragged him out the apartment before he could throttle Barry, Felicity looked to Thea "be right back, Barry stay there" Thea and Barry looked to each other wondering what was going on until Oliver came back in "Barry… I give you permission to date my sister, hurt her though and I'll rip you to pieces" Barry smiled "I won't hurt her" Oliver smiled knowing Barry would never hurt his sister and soon he left after giving Thea a hug and Barry a handshake leaving the new couple to their privacy.

"Let's cuddle on the couch" Thea said "Getting caught by my brother kind of took the spice out of it tonight" Barry nodded laughing "I agree besides I prefer to take it slow… Thea, will you like to go out to dinner with me sometime" Thea grinned feeling much better than she had ever felt before "I'd love to"

The both had their guilt's but in the end they now had each other to help them through the pain.

(Hope you enjoyed this little crossover fanfic)

Lycanboy666


End file.
